Un Weasley Metamorfomago
by Mina-the-owl
Summary: Lo que dice el título, si hablo más revelaría demasiado. Hay un personaje mio original pero esta dividido, por un lado nombre y por otro personalidad, lo entenderéis si lo leéis. Hay mucho amor fraternal. Es un one-shot, pero es bastante largo, 15 páginas en Word. Si os gusta que Harry sea feliz y todo acabe bien os gustará el fic, seguro. Por si acaso: NO ES SLASH.


Molly Weasley había decidido aquella mañana de viernes ir a comprar ropa muggle porque había visto una oferta demasiado buena, pero como su marido trabajaba se había visto obligada a llevarse con ella a todos sus hijos, y eso incluía a cuatro niños revoltosos más uno con un comportamiento demasiado adulto, dos gemelos de un año que apenas comenzaban a hablar y una bebé recién nacida, si, llevar a William, Charles, Percival, Frederick, George, Ronald, Sheldon y Ginevra Weasley de paseo con solo un adulto para vigilarlos era tentar a la suerte, pero nadie podía negar la valentía de Molly, sobre todo con el hecho de seguir teniendo hijos después de Fred y George, los primeros gemelos.

Así fue como la familia de pelirrojos se adentró en el mundo muggle, bueno, casi todos eran pelirros, el pequeño Sheldon había resultado ser un metamorfomago y había decidido mantener su cabello de un brillante color dorado, nunca había cambiado nada más de forma definitiva, pero el pelo parecía gustarle de ese color, Molly no sabía si lo hacía para sentirse diferente o porque simplemente le apetecía, pero lo agradecía, porque si no fuera por ese distintivo tendría tantos problemas para distinguirlos como con Fred y George, y ellos ya de por sí eran un problema.

La tienda estaba rebosante de acción, definitivamente las rebajas por cierre habían captado a algunas personas, de hecho estaba tan llena que Molly dudaba de poder moverse sin perder de vista a los niños, y efectivamente, eso fue lo que pasó, cuando Molly quiso darse cuenta solo tenía bajo su control a la pequeña Ginny, a Percy, quién jamás se separaría de su madre, y a Bill. Molly hizo lo que tenía que hacer y fue a buscar a una dependienta, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se encontró con Lily Potter.

-¿Lily?-Cuestionó la madre de ocho.

-¿Molly? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Aprovechar el descuento, pero al parecer tú trabajas aquí-dijo Molly mirando el uniforme de la otra pelirroja-y estaba buscando a una dependienta, así que quizá podrías ayudarme.

-Lo siento Molly, pero estoy buscando a Harry, con la cantidad de gente que hay aquí lo he perdido, y todavía le cuesta caminar.

-Bueno, entonces busquemos juntas porque yo también he perdido a algunos de los mios, ya sabes lo que dicen, cuatro ojos ven más que dos.

-Está bien.

Mientras las dos pelirrojas se encontraban, también se encontraban un par de gemelos de un año con un niño de pelo negro alborotado y ojos verdes de la misma edad. Al pequeño Sheldon le pareció divertido imitar a Harry, lo hacía siempre que encontraba a alguien de su edad, pero su ropa siempre quedaba sin modificar por eso ahora le venía un poco grande en el cuerpo más pequeño de Harry, así que donde antes habían dos Weasleys y un Potter ahora parecía que había dos Potters y un Weasley. Los tres niños empezaron a jugar juntos y a divertirse por la tienda sin darse cuenta de que alguien les observaba.

Bellatrix Lestrange había estado embarazada hacía apenas dos semanas, pero había perdido a su bebé por culpa de un cruciatus enviado por Voldemort. Bella odiaba a Voldemort con todo su ser, se había visto obligada a unirse a sus filas para proteger a su primo Regulus Black del tirano, pero no lo había conseguido, Regulus estaba muerto, y cuando ella quiso abandonar la causa su amo la había castigado con la muerte del ser que ella más quería, recordaría siempre las palabras que el mago oscuro le había dedicado, las mismas que poco a poco estaban envenenando su mente _"Ves Bella, el amor solo nos hace débiles, fue lo que impulsó a Regulus a sacrificarte, y la causa de que te vieras obligada a traicionar a tu hijo. Pero te he hecho un regalo Bella, nunca más podrás albergar una vida en tu vientre, te he liberado de esos sentimientos que solo nos debilitan, ya verás como dentro de unas semanas me lo agradeces"_ Lo peor es que ella sabía que si la cosa continuaba como hasta ahora las últimas palabras del autoimpuesto Lord se cumplirían porque los primeros atisbos de locura ya se habían apoderado de su mente y eran estos los que la habían llevado a elaborar el plan que ahora iba a ejecutar, un plan que no solo la salvaría a ella de la locura sino que además enfadaría a Voldemort, quizá enfadar al mago no del todo una buena idea, pero eso era lo que Bella menos le importaba en ese momento.

Había estado siguiendo a los Potter, sabía que Voldemort quería eliminar a Harry porque era una amenaza, y Bella había pensado que ya que igualmete iba a morir, ella lo secuestraría antes, así ella podría criar a su bebé, no moriría otro niño inocente y quedaba viva la posibilidad de derrocar al Lord. Tal y como ella lo veía era perfecto, y justo ahora, en la tienda se había convertido en más perfecto, ella se llevaría al verdadero Harry, hechizaría al metamorfomago Weasley para que no pudiera cambiar y así lo confundirían con el verdadero, y si Voldemort acababa matándole creería la amenaza eliminada y eso le daría más posibilidades a su Harry para acabar con él, porque sí, ella ya lo veía como su Harry.

El plan de Bella fue llevado a cabo a la perfección, la bruja incluso le modificó las ropas a Sheldon, y se marchó con el pequeño Potter dormido en sus brazos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Molly y Lily ya habían encontrado a Charlie, Fred y George, y la tienda iba a cerrar en diez minutos para l descanso del mediodia, por lo que quedaba ya muy poca gente cuando dos bultos se agarraron a las piernas de Molly. Molly miró a su pierna izquierda y se encontró con la cabeza pelirroja de Ron, cuando miró a la derecha esperando encontrar la de Sheldon se encontró con una indiscutible melena Potter.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Lily cogiendo al pequeño, quién no dejaba de patalear y llorar-Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

-No 'ary-balbuceaba el pequño Sheldon transformado sin poder cambiar-no 'ary, mama-decía extendiendo sus ojos llorosos hacia Molly.

-Vamos Harry debes estar cansado, Molly, le voy a acostar, la tienda cerrará en nada, así que pronto podremos buscar mejor y con mágia.

Lily desapareció con el supuesto Harry tras una puerta, el pequeño aún pataleando. Molly se agachó mirando a Ron.

-Ron, ¿Dónde estabais jugando tú y Shel?

-Sel ca'bia 'ary, no 'ary, Sel-intentaba explicar el pequeño mientras señalaba a la puerta por donde Lily se había marchado con Harry. Molly suspiró, Ron estaba tan cansado como Harry, no sacaría nada de él.

-Ron, duerme un rato, yo iré a buscar a Sheldon.-dijo desencogiendo el carrito doble que llevaba en el bolsillo. El pequeño le hizo caso.

Después de que la tienda hubo cerrado seguía sin haber rasto de Sheldon, molly no quería pero acabó llamndo a su marido por la red flu desde la trastienda, al parecer la tienda era de los padres de Lily y habían la habían instalado para comunicarse con su hija, pero ahora que ellos ya no estaban y ninguna de sus hijas quería la tienda se habían puesto de acuerdo para venderla y repartirse las ganancias.

Arthur Weasley había tenido una mala mañana, un artilugio le había mordido la nariz y otro le había hecho saltar durante dos horas, ahora estaba cansado y mosqueado y lo único que quería era volver a casa y estar con su esposa y sus hijos, que aunque le podían cansar y mosquear siempre le iban a acabar abrazando. Por eso agradeció mucho la llegada de la hora y media de descanso, pero antes de poder salir de su despacho su chimenea se ilumino y apareció la cabeza flotante de su esposa.

Al ver el estado de Molly a Arthur le entró el pánico, Molly estaba llorando y claramente preocupada.

-Molly, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Arthur! Estoy en una tienda muggle con los chicos, pero he perdido a Sheldon, la tienda ha cerrado y no está aquí, he usado magia y no hay nadie más a parte de nosotros, Lily y Harry. Arthur, lo siento, yo…no sé qué clase de madre soy, ¿qué estará pensando Sheldon? Creerá que no le queremos y que le hemos abandonado, y si le hacen daño...oh, Arthur, yo…yo…

-Molly,-finalmente Arthur consiguió responder, no había contestado antes porque estaba igual que su esposa ante las noticias, desconsolado, pero en el breve espacio de tiempo había tomado consciencia de sí mismo y decidido actuar con sangre fría, porque eso era lo que su familia necesitaba, no que se hundiera –Molly-volvió a llamar- dime la dirección que voy para allá.

Los Weasley habían alertado a las autoridades tanto muggles como mágicas aquel mismo treinta de julio de 1981, pero tres meses después seguía sin haber rastro del pequeño Sheldon y fue declarado muerto y aunque ningún Weasley lo aceptó consiguieron rehacer sus vidas.

Sheldon por su parte se había pasado toda la tarde de su desaparición intentando decir que él no era Harry que solo estaba disfrazado pero no podía cambiar, pero al ver que era imposible aceptó ser Harry a partir del día siguiente, además le dieron regalos porque era su cumpleaños, lo que lo hizo más fácil.

Harry Potter quería volver con sus papas, pero la señora que se parecía al tío Canuto era muy simpática y se lo estaba pasando tan bien con ella que pronto se olvidó de que quería volver.

La noche de Halloween de aquél año Voldemort atacó Godric's Hollow y el pequeño Harry (Sheldon) cumplió con parte de la profecía que le convirtió en el niño que vivió. Porqué aunque para Sheldon las palabras no encajaban, el metamorfo se había transformado a finales del séptimo més y había aceptado su nueva identidad, y los Weasley también se habían enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces.

Pero nadie sabría lo que había sucedido hasta años más tarde, hasta que el que ahora se creía Harry Potter no se encontrara con una metamorfomaga a la que le gustaba llevar el pelo rosa.

Ron Weasley tenía miedo, su mejor amigo Harry Potter iba a ir a juicio y quizá le expulsaran de la escuela, y eso era lo último que él quería. Desde pequeño se había sentido incompleto como si una gran parte de sí mismo no estuviera con él, era un vacío que ni padres, ni hermanos ni amigos conseguían llenar, al principio no la había entendido, pero con nueve años se lo había explicado a su madre y ella se había puesto a llorar, al día siguiente le explicó lo que le había pasado a Sheldon Weasley. Ron jamás había vuelto a comentar nada sobre el tema, sabía que su madre se sentía culpable, que su padre sentía que le había fallado y que sus hermanos recordaban a Sheldon cuando le miraban a él, sabía que les provocaba dolor por eso se lo callaba, pero por algún motivo cuando conoció a Harry Potter, esa sensación de estar incompleto desapareció.

Por eso Ron se mantenía fiel a Harry, porque cuando estaban juntos era completamente feliz, le fastidiaban las vacaciones, algo que antes siempre había esperado con ganas, porque significaba estar lejos de la fuente de su alegría. Sin embargo algo fallaba, Ron era feliz cuando estaba con Harry, pero Harry no, Ron suponía que era porque tener a Harry era como tener su familia completa de nuevo, incluso sus hermanos y sus padres le veían como parte de la familia, Ron jamás usaría a Harry para sustituir a Sheldon, Harry era Harry y estaba bien tal y como era, pero también le hacía olvidar el vacio que había dejado Sheldon y lo rellanaba con su propia fuerza. Ron sentía que si tenía a Harry a su lado podía ser él mismo. Pero Harry no lo veía igual que Ron, Harry no se sentía lleno por simplemente tener a Ron, si, se sentía menos vacío, pero no estaba lleno, Harry no tenía padres, por mucho que Arthur y Molly le dijesen que era como un hijo más, y Harry no tenía hermanos, porque aunque el resto le querían como a tal, Percy le había repudiado, y eso es algo que un hermano jamás haría.

Pero Harry tampoco entendía la postura de Percy, Percy sí le había sentido como un hermano, y le seguía sintiendo así, pero cuando había visto que estar cerca de él los ponía en peligro había querido alejarlo, para protegerlos, porque no quería perder a otro de sus hermanos, y Ron lo sabía porque el mismo Percy se lo había pedido a él primero, le había pedido que se alejara y le había explicado sus motivos, pero cuando vio que era inútil intentó razonar con sus padres, y cuando eso tampoco funcionó se alió con el ministro, y probablemente estaría allí, en el juicio contra Harry, tratando de que no volviera a Hogwarts. Y Ron tenía miedo de que lo consiguiera, porque entonces volvería a estar vacio.

Harry regresó a Grimmauld Place sonriente, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, todo había acabado bien. Un mucho más relajado Harry se sentó a cenar junto a Tonks y por fin le hizo la pregunta que le quería hacer desde que descubrió sus habilidades.

-¿Tonks?

-¿Mmhh?- le miró la mujer con la boca llena.

-¿Cómo supiste que eras metamorfomaga?

De repente todos los Weasley se pusieron visiblemente tensos, le habían pedido a la pelirosa no cambiar delante de ellos, aunque no le habían explicado por qué diciéndole que era personal, pero no podían impedir las preguntas de Harry, el chico era demasiado curioso.

-Bueeenoo-Tonks miró a Arthur quién asintió levemente-Los metamorfomagos cambiamos ya desde muy pequeños, normalmente empieza con el pelo y lo ponemos de nuestro color favorito, luego el pelo empieza a cambiar con nuestros estados de ánimo, nuestro color favorito pasa a ser el de relax y el resto depende de cada uno.

-Ah-las dudas de Harry solo habían aumentado, tenía en mente el incidente de su tía Petunia y el corte de pelo que creció en una noche, y si el pelo era lo primero que un metamorfo cambiaba ¿no tenía sentido dudar de si tenía esa habilidad?- Pero, ¿alguién que no sea metamorfomago puede cambiar su aspecto?

-No exactamente, hay hechizos para que parezca diferente pero la persona no cambia realmente como lo hace un metamorfo, digamos que tú podrías aparentar ser rubio peo si se te cayese un pelo se vería negro, o si fueses calvo y quisieses aparentar tener pelo no podrías tocarlo realmente o peinarlo.

-Ah.-fue la única respuesta de Harry antes de seguir cenando en silencio.

Harry no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, porque considerando lo que Tonks le había explicado el ERA un metamorfomago, sabía que el pelo le había crecido de un día para otro porque cuando su tío vio lo que había pasado le había arrastrado a la alacena cogiéndolo por los pelos. Pero entonces ¿por qué nunca había cambiado nada más? ¿Podría ser que existiera alguna clase de metamorfo débil? No lo creía.

Aquella noche Harry la paso en el lavabo intentando cambiar su pelo, simplemente porque era lo primero que todo metamorfo cambiaba. Tras intentar cambiar su pelo a un rubio pajizo durante cuatro horas, pensó en tratar lo que ya había conseguido una vez, hacer crecer su mata negra,y…lo consiguió, ahora tenía el pelo tan largo como Sirius, lo tocó, sí, definitivamente estaba ahí. Así que definitivamente era un metamorfo, pero ¿por qué no podía cambiar nada más? Decidió que hablaría con Tonks por la mañana, devolvió su pelo a la normalidad y se acostó.

Al día siguiente consiguió hablar con Tonks a solas a las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando habían acabado la limpieza de una habitación.

-¿Tonks? ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro Harry.- dijo la siempre alegre Aurora.

-Bueno, pues si yo te hice esas preguntas ayer es porque creo que soy un metamorfomago, pero lo único que he conseguido hasta ahora es hacer crecer mi pelo, ni cambiarlo de color ni ni de estilo.

-Eso es raro, ¿me lo puedes enseñar?

-Sí, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie.

-¿por qué?

-No sé, es que los Weasley tuvieron una reacción muy extraña anoche y no quiero preocuparlos.

-Está bien.-le contestó la mujer sonriente-Ahora, muéstrame lo que tienes.

Harry alargó su cabello y Tonks empezó a tocarlo e inspeccionarlo murmurando para sí misma.

-Y dices que solo puedes alargar y acortar tu cabello ¿no?

-Sí.

-Déjame probar una cosa.- Tonks le apuntó con la varita y murmuró algo una luz plateada le envolvió y luego se convirtió en amarilla.-Vale, ya sé lo que pasa aquí, será mejor que nos sentemos.- Harry siguió su consejo-Verás, existe un hechizo que bloquea los cambios de un metamorfo, se creó para casos como el mío, como mi padre es muggle no podía ir conmigo al mundo muggle si saber cuándo iba a cambiar de aspecto, a mi me pusieron el bloqueo, y también a ti, el problema del hechizo es que solo lo puede deshacer el mismo metamorfo, pero como yo lo deshice te puedo guiar. Si quieres claro, aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme porque te lo pondrían tus padres.

Lo del desbloque se conseguía con meditación, al parecer para desbloquear lo único que se necesitaba era verte en tu mente adoptando todas las formas posibles, al principio había sido complicado, pero luego se hizo tan sencillo que Harry empezó a imaginarse cambiando rápidamente, según Tonks, cuando solo quedasen unas cien formas entraría en un estado de trance del que despertaría con su verdadero aspecto y a partir de entonces ya habría recuperado el control sobre su habilidad.

Harry tenía que admitir que lo de despertar con su verdadera forma le asustaba, Tonks le había dicho que pasó años bloqueada como rubia para despertar del trance con el pelo negro. ¿Y si cuando despertara tenía los ojos de su padre y era pelirrojo?, bueno, entonces siempre podría cambiar para ser como era ahora, pero no dejaría de chocarle.

Resultó que el día antes del regreso a Hogwarts mientras estaban comiendo Harry aprovechó un silencio repentino para meditar e, inevitablemente entro en trance.

Ron lo notó primero porque estaba a su lado, Harry estaba completamente inmóvil, le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos, le zarandeó un poco y finalmente, asustado empezó a llamarle, cuando esto sucedió todos empezaron a mostrar interés.

-¿Qué le pasa?-ese era Sirius

-No reponde- decia Ron preocupado

-¿Harry? ¿Cariño?-Molly Weasley, siempre en su rol de madre preocupada.

-¿Está enfermo?-Ginny

-¡Basta!-exclamó Tonks, todos la miraron-Le prometí a Harry que no diría nada, pero ya no puedo evitarlo. ¿Sabeis como funciona un bloqueo para metamorfos?-todos asintieron-Bien, Harry es un metamorfo y tenía un bloqueo, por lo que veo acaba de entrar en el trance final y despertará con su verdadero aspecto.

Ron estaba en estado de shock, ¿Harry era un metamorfo? ¿Cómo Sheldon? El único motivo por el que Ron sabía cómo funcionaba un bloqueo para metamorfos era por Sheldon, se había interesado por todo lo que le pudiera acercar a su hermano, aunque significase leer un libro. Por una vez alguno de esos conocimientos le iba a ser útil. Harry se parecía a su hermano en un aspecto que él jamás habría sospechado. Ron tomó una decisión, sabía que tuviese el aspecto que tuviese Harry podría volver al que tenía ahora mismo, pero Ron quería ver cómo era realmente su mejor amigo, por eso se mantendría despierto hasta que el cambio fuese completo al lado de Harry.

A medianoche empezaron los cambios, Ron se rió para sus adentros cuando descubrió que Harry era pelirrojo "así que eres más Weasley de lo que creías eh amigo" murmuró. Pero cuando los cambios se fueron haciendo más evidentes la cara de Ron empezó a empalidecer, cuando se vio a si mismo tumbado en la cama salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el lavabo y vomitó mientras lloraba.

Ron no sabía si reir o llorar, Sheldon estaba vivo, pero había sufrido mucho, Harry era su mejor amigo, ¿podrían de verdad ser hermanos? Finalmente se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas, cuando por fin se calmó, fue a visitar a sus hermanos gemelos.

-Fred, George-llamó con voz débil a través de la puerta.

Normalmente los chicos no le hubieran oído, pero tenían una especie de radar cuando sus hermanos pequeños les necesitaban. Cuando George abrió la puerta y vio el estado en el que estaba Ron el mayor le atrajo hacia sí y le abrazó. Ron se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas de nuevo, esta vez sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué pasa Ronnie?- preguntó Fred un poco más lejos.

-Harry…hip…a…a…acab…ado el tr…ance y…hip…y…-Ron no pudo continuar.

-Shhh-George le frotaba la espalda- No pasa nada si no puedes hablar iremos a verlo, ¿es eso lo que quieres?-Ron asintió contra su hombro.

-Quédate aquí Ronnie-le indicó Fred-ahora volvemos.

Ron se sentó en la cama y los chicos fueron a la habitación, lo que nunca se hubieran imaginado era encontrar a un segundo Ron.

-Por Merlín-dijo Frez acercándose a la cama.

-¿Es quién creo que es?-preguntó su gemelo.

-Shel.-asintió Fred mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla del recientemente descubierto Sheldon Weasley.

George se arrodilló junto a la cama al lado de Fred sin dejar de mirar a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Sabes? Ahora seguro que vuelve el Prefecto Perfecto.

Fred dejo escapar una risita que denotaba sus apenas contenidas lágrimas.

-Por el peque vale la pena.

Fred y George salieron de la habitación y sin decirse nada tomaron cada uno una dirección, George volvió junto a Ron y Fred fue a despertar a sus padres y hermana.

Cuando Fred tuvo a los tres reunidos empezó a hablar, sus padres y hermana estaban intrigados por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas del chico.

-Papá, Mamá, Ginny… hoy nuestra familia vuelve a estar completa.-los tres lo miraron extrañados-Resulta que la verdadera forma de Harry se parece demasiado a Ron.

-No.

-¿Sheldon?

-Mi bebé

Fred solo asintió.

-Está dormido, y él, probablemente todavía no sabe nada, así que no vayáis corriendo a abrazarlo por favor.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Molly

-Se me ocurre que Sheldon se "disfrazó" de Harry, ¿recuerdas? Solia hacerlo.-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa melancolica.

-Pero alguien tuvo que bloquearlo, y el verdadero Harry…-empezó Molly.

-Eso no importa-interrumpió Ginny-Tenemos a Shel de nuevo, y le conocemos, ya le queremos, se que puede parecer egoísta, pero no me importa que un niño este desaparecido si yo recupero a mi hermano y sigo teniendo al Harry que he conocido.

No, Ginny quizá tenía razón en lo del egoísmo, pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba en lo más mínimo la desaparición de Potter, no en ese momento.

Arthur Weasley acababa de salir de la habitación donde estaba Sheldon, aún no podía creer que estbiera vivo, y no lo hubiera creido de no ser porque cuando entraron no estaba solo, George y Ron estaban allí. Ron, su hijo había considerado a Harry como a un hermano desde el dia uno, y Arthur sabia el dilema mental que esto había supuesto a Ron, el chico finalmente había aceptado el sentimiento sin sentirse culpable por olvidar, pero ahora, conociendo a Ron volvería a sentirse culpable. La verdad es que Arthur también se sentía culpable, todos le sentían como parte de la familia y sin embargo nadie se había planteado la posibilidad… Arthur se obligó a quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza al fin y al cabo tenía que informar a sus otros hijos de lo sucedido.

Bill Weasley se despertó a medianoche gracias a una lechuza golpeando su ventana, a regañadientes se levantó y cogió su carta.

_Billy,_

_Lo que tengo que contarte no es fácil y ni siquiera sé si es creíble, por eso lo diré sin rodeos: Hemos encontrado a Sheldon y está a salvo con nosotros._

_Sé que ahora estarás intentando releer la carta y comprobar que realmente la he escrito yo, incluso preguntándote si es una broma pesada. Pero no es nada de eso hijo, es cierto, tu hermano ha vuelto y te aseguro que jamás dejaré que se pierda de nuevo._

_Querras explicaciones ¿no?, pues ven ahora mismo, ya sabes dónde estamos, y te las daré juntocon Charlie, y alegra esa cara, la familia vuelve a estar completa, incluso Percy volverá cuando se entere._

_Te quiere:_

_Papá_

Su padre le conocía demasiado bien, había acertado en todo momento, pero ahora en su mente solo cabía un concepto 'tengo que volver con Sheldon', así que se dispuso a irse, tendría que ir a la embajada mágica y pedir un traslador de urgencia, algo que era sin duda mucho papeleo para más adelante, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Charlie Weasley estaba intentando explicarle a un mago que no podía venderle un huevo de colacuerno por mucho dinero que le diese, la madre no lo permitiría, les mataría antes, el hombre tendría que obtener una cría de cierta edad, pero al parecer lo que el hombre necesitaba era el huevo vivo para una poción, lo cual aún molestaba más a Charlie, por suerte una lechuza le interrumpió la discusión, y él agradecido, aprovechó su aparición.

_Charlie:_

_Ha sucedido algo insospechado y va a ser difícil que lo creas, por eso quiero que vengas hoy mismo, pero te resumiré un poco, el chico al que conoces como Harry Potter ha resultado ser tu hermano Sheldon, pero él no lo sabía, te lo explicaré cuando llegues._

_Te quiere: _

_Papá_

Charlie sonrió, siempre había sabido que había algo especial en Harry, y si iba a ir inmediatamente, pero él no era una persona paciente, probablemente por eso su padre le había dado una nota tan corta. Charlie no lo pensó un segundo, montó uno de los dragones que él mismo había entrenado y puso rumbo a Londres.

Percy Weasley estaba en el ministerio archivando papeles en horas extras simplemente para mantener su mente ocupada cuando la lechuza le interrumpió.

_Hola Percy,_

_Seguramente te sorprenderá recibir una carta mía, pero tiene que ver con la familia, y sé que eso es lo que más te preocupa._

_Cuando te cuente lo que ha pasado no quiero que te sientas culpable, tú has hecho lo que creías necesario para ayudarnos y todos nosotros te queremos y apreciamos por ello, además sabemos que nadie es perfecto, todos nos equivocamos._

_Verás Percy, ayer a mediodía Harry entro en el trance de desbloqueo metamorfo, al parecer Tonks le había guiado en la meditación y esa era la parte final, como seguramente ya sabrás, al finalizar se revela su verdadero aspecto, el caso es que Harry no era Harry, sino Sheldon Weasley._

_Creemos que lo que pasó fue que el día de las compras Sheldon se disfrazó de Harry como solia hacerlo siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo, en ese momento alguien le puso el bloqueo y se llevó al verdadero Harry, así que el que desapareció aquel día no fue Shel, sino Harry, pero ninguno de nosotros pudo darse cuenta._

_Así que, Sheldon es el niño-que-vivió, sí, pero tú sabes realmente que no es un mentiroso, eso solo lo usaste como excusa para intentar proteger al resto de tu familia, pero dime Perce, ¿tiene eso algún sentido ahora? ¿vale la pena mantenernos a nosotros y arriesgarte a perder de nuevo a tu hermano, esta vez para siempre?_

_Sabes que no, por eso espero que vengas ahora mismo, sabes dónde estamos, te necesitamos, Percy, por fin volveremos a ser una familia unida y completa._

_Te quiere:_

_Papá_

Las lágrimas de Percy habían mojado el pergamino y la tinta corría por el deshaciendo las palabras. Percy quería volver y pedir perdón, necesitaba que todos le perdonasen, sobretodo Ron y Sheldon, pero tenía miedo, ¿Y si Shel le repudiaba como Percy le había repudiado? ¿Y si conseguía poner a su familia en su contra? ¿Y si Ron le odiaba por quererlos separar? Ron se hubiera sacrificado si eso significaba salvar a Harry, pero ahora, por fin, Percy lo entendía, porque ahora él también sentía lo mismo.

Sí, ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, y además era un Griffindor, sí, seguiía teniendo miedo, pero al menos quería que todos ellos supiesen que estaba de su parte aunque no le perdonaran. Así que se fue al hall dispuesto a usar la red flu, pero antes de conseguirlo se topó con alguien.

-¡Percy!

-¿Bill? ¿Qué…?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo aquí -le dijo el mayor señalando la carta que Percy aún sujetaba en su mano izquierda.

-¿Tú también…?-inquirió Percy refiriéndose a la carta

-¿Y cómo si no? ¿Piensas venir?- esto último sonó amenazante, no importaba lo amenazante que fuera, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Claro.

-Bien.

Mientras caminaban hacia una chimenea Percy cabizbajo habló por fin.

-Lo siento.-dijo simplemente sin levantar la mirada, por lo que no vio la sonrisa banevolente que su hermano le dirigía.

-Todos cometemos errores,-dijo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros- para empezar si yo les hubiera vigilado como dijo mamá nada de esto habría pasado.

-Tenías diez años.

-Tú intentabas protegernos.

Finalmente llegaron a la chimenea y desaparecieron en el fuego verde.

Cuando Harry despertó a la primera persona que vio fue a la señora Weasley dormida en una silla a su lado, no había nadie más en la habitación, ni siquiera Ron, y para empezar no recordaba haberse acostado. Entonces lo entendió, había entrado en el trance, ¡En mitad de la comida! Seguramente Tonks había tenido que confesar, bueno, no la culpaba, era culpa suya y solo suya, ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerse a meditar en medio de la comida? Bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no tenía remedio, al fin y al cabo no podía ser tan malo, si se eliminaba el hecho de que su pelo podría haber cambiado de color. ¡El CAMBIO! Harry lo había olvidado, ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Debía estar muy espeso.

Se levanto y se fue al baño, cerró los ojos y se colocó frente al espejo, ¿se atrevería o no? Era un Griffindor pues claro que se atrevía, abrió los ojos, miró el reflejo unas milésimas de segundo y…

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Molly Wesley se despertó sobresaltada, desorientada por unos segundos hasta que recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y empalideció al suponer que Sheldon se acababa de redescubrir, ¡Se había dormido! Se suponía que tenía que mantenerse despierta para que cuando el chico despertara le contara todo tranquilamente antes de que le pudiera dar un shock, pero ahora el plan se acababa de ir por el sequium*, en fin, ahora ya no se podía arreglar.

Molly fue al lavabo y se encontró a un Sheldon acurrucado en el suelo abrazandose las piernas y claramente llorando. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- le preguntó calmada y sintiéndose idiota por preguntar algo tan evidente.

Sheldon negó con la cabeza y unos momentos más tarde la levantó y miró a Molly a los ojos.

-¿Porqué me parezco a Ron?- preguntó con unos ojos enormes que demostraban una completa confianza, y Molly supo que lo que le dijera ahora sería muy importante.

-Deja que te cuente una historia.

Dos horas más tarde después de que Molly le hubiera explicado todo y le hubiera enseñado fotos suyas de pequeño con Ron y los demás y contado lo que había pasado en cada una de ellas, Sheldon por fin habló.

-Yo, me va a costar…Sabes desde que os conocí he pensado en vosotros como en mi familia, pero no quería trataros como tal porque…

-Tenías miedo-le interrumpió Molly. Sheldon asintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ron te sintió como su hermano desde el tren, también tenía miedo, creía que quererte a ti era sustituir a su hermano, pero al final entendió que era distinto.

-Pero soy su hermano ¿no?-ahora Sheldon se veía preocupado.

-Claro, pero aunque no lo hubieras sido, aunque fueras realmente Harry, Ron te habría querido igual.

-¿De verdad?

-Absoluta.

-¿Y Percy?

-Está abajo, con el resto de tus hermanos, cuando te sientas capaz puedes bajar a conocerlos.

-Pero…

-No pienses que no te quiere, Percy te adora, pero deja que te explique él porque se ha comportado así ¿vale?

Ante eso Sheldon esbozó una gran sonrisa, tenía unos padres que le querían, y hermanos que también le querían y él también los quería a ellos, no entendía porqué pero supo que era así, y por primera vez en catorce años sintió lleno.

Molly vio algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo y su corazón se llenó de dicha, los cabellos rojos de Shel estaban adoptando el color rubio pajizo que había lucido tanto tiempo atrás. Miró a su hijo y vio que este quería hablar.

-Me siento feliz…Mamá

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba preocupada, la guerra todavía no había empezado, pero con el señor tenebroso de vuelta ella sabía que no tardaría. Se había visto obligada a regresar al lado de Voldemort, no porque quisiera, no por ella, sino por su adorado hijo Harry, necesitaba mantenerse viva porque ella era lo único que él tenía, le había mantenido en secreto y a salvo durante todos aquellos años, si había tenido que embrujar a una pobre muggle para que la sustituyera en Azkaban, pero ya se había encargado de ella, ya la había matado.

El caso es que ya era navidad y tenía que encontrar una vía de escape para Harry, aunque fuera sin ella, y solo sabía de una persona que supiera mantenerse oculta y le importara Harry tanto como a ella. Y si en algo era buena la mujer era en elaborar planes.

Sirius Black tenia la vieja casa de su madre llena de Weasleys, los había invitado él porque quería estar cerca de Sheldon, pero no podía. Quería al chico, realmente le quería y le importaba, pero no podía evitar pensar que al hacerlo traicionaba al verdadero Harry.

Dumbledore había decidido que Sheldon siguiera fingiendo ser Harry para el resto del mundo, pero en la privacidad de la casa Shel volvía a ser una copia rubia de Ron. Un chico feliz, y Sirius no se podía alegrar más por él, pero tampoco podía hablarle y Arthur lo había notado, por eso se acercó a Sirius aquella noche.

-¿Sabes? Shel aún te considera una figura paterna.

-No seas ridículo Arthur, tiene a sus verdaderos padres, y no podrían ser mejores.

-Ya, pero tú fuiste el primero que le entregó un amor incondicional sin que él pudiese sentirse culpable por ello.

-Nunca le había visto tan feliz, me alegro tanto por él.

-Entonces ¿por qué no se lo dices?

-No puedo…yo, siento que si lo quiero a él…

-Traicionas al verdadero Harry.-le interrumpió Arthur, Sirius asintió- A mí me pasó lo mismo, creía que por querer a Harry como a un hijo traicionaba a Sheldon, pero luego descubrí que por querer a una persona no tienes que dejar de querer a otra, n es un sustituto, es una nueva forma de sentirte lleno.

-Pero…

-Le ves y recuerdas que Harry podría estar en cualquier sitio.

-¿Eres adivino?

-No, solo he estado en la misma situación. ¿Sabes que hubiera hecho si no hubiera tenido una familia a la que cuidar y amar?-Sirius le miró inquisitivo-Hubiera ido a buscarle y jamás habría parado. Tú no tienes la barrera que yo tenía, lo único que te lo impide ahora mismo es Sheldon. Hazme caso, explicalé como te sientes, él lo entenderá, y entonces tú podrás irte tranquilo a buscar a Harry sabiendo que Sheldon jamás te odiará por ello.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-Arthur asintió.

-No tardes mucho ¿vale? Shel empieza a creer que tú ya no le quieres.

Pero Sirius no se atrevió a hablar con Sheldon esas navidades, y el siguiente momento en que se encontraron sería el último. Sirius sintió como el hechizo de Bella le golpeaba, solo que no era un hechizo, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba viajando por traslador. Sirius aterrizó en el salón de los Lestrenge, pero no estaba solo.

-¿Eres Sirius Black?- preguntó una voz joven.

-Sí, ¿Quién…?-pero un cuerpo se le había abalanzado impidiéndole continuar.

-Soy Harry Potter, y antes de que digas nada sé que conoces a un Harry Potter pero él no es el verdadero.

Decir que Sirius estaba confuso era resaltar lo evidente, ¿Harry en casa de los Lestrange? Y parecía estar perfectamente, aunque un poco hiperactivo.

-En realidad ya lo sabía.-consiguió decir Sirius-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá me robo. Pero ella es buena, bueno está un poco loca, pero me quiere y yo la quiero a ella, me robó para protegerme de Voldemort porque me iba a matar y me lo ha contado todo sobre ti y Regulus, que también era bueno y Voldemort le mató por eso, Mamá tiene miedo de la guerra y quería que tú me llevases contigo para protegerme y mantenerme lejos, por eso hizo ver que te mataba.-el chico paró para coger aire-Siento eso de que no puedas volver, pero mamá ha dicho que puedes escribir una carta despidiéndote y hacer como que la habías escrito antes pero no la habías enviado y luego tu y yo nos tenemos que ir inmediatamente con este traslador.

Sirius seguía confuso, pero estaba feliz, y sabía perfectamente para que iba a utilizar la carta, y no era para despedirse, sino para dejarle claro a Sheldon que le quería a pesar de no ser Harry y pedirle perdón, si se suponía que estaba muerto era lo mínimo que podía hacer para que el chico se sintiera feliz.

La carta consiguió su objetivo aunque Sheldon estuvo un tiempo algo decaído, definitivamente ser un Weasley podría arreglar eso. La vida continuo adelante con sus altibajos, pero a ninguno de los Weasley les preocupaba realmente lo que pudiera pasar, porque ya había pasado lo peor.

FIIIIIIIIINNNNN

* quería poner por el desagüe pero Molly no utilizaría una expresión tan muggle así que he intentado hacer un equivalente mágico y me he inventado un hechizo que se lleva el agua.

Creo que el final es algo apresurado, quizá dentro de un tiempo lo rehaga y añada un trozo más, el de la batalla, que sería canon excepto por el hecho que no pienso matar a Fred, creo que esta versión de los Weasley ya ha sufrido bastante la pérdida de un hijo.

También me gustaría añadir más Harry/Bella, y descubrir porque Harry es tan hiperactivo, pero tampoco es que tenga ideas sobre eso.

Y acabo diciendo que os agradezco que hayáis leído algo tan largo pero os lo agradeceré más si comentais. Y que si alguno de vosotros quiere hacer su versión de esta historia que se sienta libre siempre y cuando me lo diga, pq yo también quiero leerla, y que me nombre.

Eso es todo: **Ciao**


End file.
